<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We thought you were gay!? by Lokirye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922034">We thought you were gay!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye'>Lokirye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Deathly Hallows, Fred is Gay, Fred is alive, Fred/Lee isn’t mentioned much, Gen, Hermione isn’t in much, Misunderstanding, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Short, basically promt, because I say so, clean, drabble?, no beta we die like cedric, the marauders map</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the deathly hallows, Fred lives and both the weasleys twins are shocked Hermione and Ron are together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred &amp; George, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We thought you were gay!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this and wanted to post it so I could delete it, it’s basically a promt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait you're with Hermione!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Ron looked up confused.</p><p> </p><p>"We thought you were gay!?" Fred squawked, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I be gay? Not that there's anything wrong with being gay!" Ron added quickly, noticing the look on Fred's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you slept with someone called Peterevery night until like your third year." George admitted, looking confused, "did you break up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah about that..."</p><p> </p><p>"Go on..." Fred promted, curious.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story." Ron said, before looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait how did you know that-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>